Clouded Thoughts
by LittleMarshmallows
Summary: Clemont misses traveling, but he misses something more and seemes to be a little depressed about it? Will things work out the way he hopes them to?


"What's up with you, big bro?" Clemont looked over to the side, Bonnie was standing there with a worried look on her face, "You seem to be down in the dumps lately. Is it because were done traveling with Ash and Serena?"

Clemont shrugged and picked up one of his screw drivers, lazily tightening a bolt on one of his newest inventions, this one was an automatic pokéball tosser, so you didn't have to waste your energy on throwing one yourself. His head was resting on his other arm.

Bonnie sighed and patted his head, "I hope you feel better soon." And with that she left.

Clemont shifted into a more comfortable position, sure he was missing traveling, but there was something he was missing more than that, a certain blonde haired girl that was not his sister. Looks like Bonnie's dreams of finding him a wife were coming true. He just didn't have to guts to face her because of those feelings. Sure he knew she liked Ash, which was one of the reasons he wouldn't confront her about it, the way he would see her fawn over him.

He hated it.

He was jealous of his friend but pretended not to care all too much; he just wanted to see her smile. He wanted to see her fawn over his little injuries, especially when his inventions failed to be successful. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, having metal being flung into your face.

Though the thing that bothered him the most was how Ash didn't even take notice of her persistence. If she was doing that to him he would've acknowledged her about it. Yeah Ash was dense and all, but he knew what Serena was doing, he talked to Clemont about it, though he said he was interested in some other girl from his travels. One with orange hair, he recalled, or maybe brown or blue, perhaps even purple? He shook his head, trying to dismiss the thought.

If only she would notice the nerd instead of the hero.

Clemont's eyes shot open, he quickly sat up and looked around him. It was dark. He switched on his desk lamp and looked at the time on the clock. It was nearing two a.m. He readjusted his glasses and went to work on his invention again, but like it has been for the past weeks since their travels had ended, she clouded his thoughts again. Why couldn't he just give up? It's not like she was that great anyway.

He was lying.

Clemont had enough of this, being distracted from every single thing he did. Feeling like some of the useless blown up inventions sitting in the corner of the room. He knew he needed to do something, anything, but like usual he couldn't. Back to moping it was.

Clemont hadn't fallen asleep again that night, falling into the new routine he had for himself. Drown in inventing and in training on routine for each day, fall asleep doing one, wake up in the early house of the morning and repeat the same process.

All this overworking left him looking as pale and as emotionless as a Meowstic. Not that it really mattered to him anymore. Serena hadn't visited or called him once. She had called Bonnie but was avoiding him at all costs. This just helped his self-esteem deteriorate more than it was on his travels. Was he really that repulsive?

He picked at the lunch his sister had brought in an hour ago, finally starting to feel hunger nip at him. He grabbed a piece of the bread she had left out for him; it was to be eaten with the cheeses she had cut up for him, other than that one slice, nothing was touched or was going to be.

There was a knocking on the door; Bonnie appeared at his side again. "Really? You should eat some more."

"I'm fine." He said, pretending to be totally focused on his work.

Bonnie huffed, "You know I'm really worried about you, you're not being Clemont, just the boring workaholic dad." She pushed the plate towards him. "Somebody came to see you today. They've been waiting in the gym for a while. They said that they weren't ready to see you just yet. They're ready now, can I send them up?"

"Yeah sure." He reached for his eraser but Bonnie beat him to it.

"You need to pay your full attention to this person, okay?" She said.

Clemont looked up at her and nodded, "I will, can I have that now please? I want to fix this before I forget."

She placed it in his hand. "They'll be up here in a minute, just wait." He nodded to her and went to go fix his mistake, now onto the actual model. He stood up and made his way over to it, on a different desk. He grabbed the spring off the table and started to lightly place it where he wanted before actually welding it on. Going back and forth from the two desks, making adjustments and whatnot, he hadn't noticed his guest watching him.

"What are you working on?"

He froze where he was. Half refusing to look behind him, half pleading to. Cautiously he looked behind him, not turning his whole body to face them. "Oh... hi..." He said rather slowly, unsure of what to do exactly. "It's a pokéball tosser, for Clembot or people, I don't know…"

Serena smiled softly at him; this was a whole new smile he's seen from her. "Sorry that I didn't call or visit you. I... didn't exactly know what to do after we all split up. I haven't talked to anyone really."

"You talked to Bonnie." He mentally slapped himself, he shouldn't have said that.

She seemed surprised but nodded, "Just her and Shauna."

He frowned at this, "Not Ash?" She shook her head. "I would've expected you to talk to him, anyone other than me really." He shrugged, "It's not a big deal if you did or didn't." Lie.

Serena furrowed her eyebrows, "Of course it would've been a big deal if you were the only one I didn't contact. You're my friend why wouldn't I talk to you?"

He shrugged, deciding it was time to go back to working again. He was beyond happy to see her again, but could hardly face her, he felt too embarrassed and he didn't even say anything about his petty crush on her. Though with her here made him worry, what if she somehow found out and came to tell him to stop being some creepy guy.

"I've been worried about you." He heard her mumble, "Bonnie said that you were acting differently than you normally do. The way she described it made me upset."

"Why would it concern you? It's not all that important; I just want to focus on what I want to do with my life."

Serena stared at him. "It's very important Clemont! How could it not be? You're too important to not worry over, and I know for a fact that this is not the way you want to work." He stopped what he was doing and looked at her in surprise, something was different, something was not the same as when he traveled with her.

"I-I know you want to have your own family. I know how many kids you want and where you want to live. I-I know all of this because it's... it's exactly what I want." Her face was starting to flush with colour, "You want to have two kids, like you and Bonnie. You want to stay here and be a gym leader, you want to take Wulfic's spot as the strongest one. I didn't say anything to you because I was too scared, but both Bonnie and Shauna helped me. It's hard to say and..." She took a breath, her hands at her sides, she was trembling slightly. She seemed... scared.

She held his gaze, blue eyes locked with blue eyes. "I-I-" She swallowed. "I know all of this because, because I love you!" Her face was bright red at that moment and Clemont couldn't doubt his was the exact same. He stared at her in bewilderment, he suddenly felt as though he was a whole new person. Racing forward he hugged her, laughing slightly. He felt her hug him back.

After what seemed like hours he pulled back, grinning wildly. He couldn't voice how happy he was at that moment, but lucky for him, it got better. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. He hugged her again, "I'm so happy." He whispered, "I missed you so much. I love you so much, I really do."

She seemed to fit with him perfectly. "I love you too, you don't understand how much."

"I do. I understand completely."

**As requested by zfinn123 off of my Wattpad! So go and check them out, they've got a pretty good Geekchic fanfic themselves if you want more! This ship needs more love, so go out there and write one! I wrote this in half an hour, 1484 words, and it was about twelve thirty last night when I decided to write it, I think that's pretty impressive for me heh. I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
